


Just a moment

by mergatrude



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: When one door closes, others open.





	Just a moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fan_flashworks**](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/) glass challenge.
> 
> Based on events in Episode 3.08 "As You Were." Possibly could be read as Neal/Clinton preslash...
> 
> Many thanks to China Shop for beta and encouragement.

The door closes behind Isabel. Clinton braces himself against it, dwelling on what had been, on what Isabel offered. He's never been someone who lives in the past, but for a moment the memory of what they'd had together flares like a match. Like a match it's bright, but short-lived, leaving him cold.

He turns, catching sight of the tumblers, the almost-finished bottle on the counter. _The damn dream in a tracking anklet floats_ through his mind, warming him inside like whiskey. The present seems to glow with promise, and he grabs his jacket and keys and goes to work.


End file.
